narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Rin Nohara
was a chūnin-level kunoichi from Konohagakure. She was also a medical-nin and a member of Team Minato. Background During the Third Shinobi World War, Team Minato was assigned to destroy the Kannabi Bridge. During the mission, Rin was kidnapped by Taiseki during the course of the mission, and Kakkō — another one of her captors — attempted to interrogate her using genjutsu to find out if she knew anything about Konoha's war efforts. Rin's will however proved too strong and did not break even under the genjutsu. She was later rescued by Kakashi and Obito. Although they succeeded in rescuing her, Obito was crushed in a cave-in caused by Kakkō. Before Obito died however, he asked Rin to implant his Sharingan into Kakashi's left eye socket to replace the latter's damaged one. Wasting no time, Rin began the procedure immediately after which Rin and Kakashi were forced to flee when enemy reinforcements arrived and continued the cave-in. Minato would later arrive on the scene and defeat the Iwa-nin. After Kakashi had recovered, the team went on to complete their mission and destroy the bridge. Rin's fate after this was unknown at first. She is assumed to have died, as Kakashi has indicated that all those close to him were dead and the fact that he lamented on how he failed to protect her. This would later be confirmed during Kakashi's dying moments as he was going to see Minato, Obito, and Rin.Naruto chapter 425, page 2 Personality Rin was a sweet and friendly girl who cared deeply for her comrades as well as her village. She has been described as a kind girl and often played the role of peacemaker during Obito and Kakashi's many spats while remaining objective. Rin was also an intellectual individual, witnessed by her ability to learn as well as use high-level medical ninjutsu at such a young age. She was a devoted person as seen in her unwillingness to abandon Obito even when her own life was in great peril. She had a very strong will, as even though under what seemed to be the harshest of genjutsu, she would not break. She also had romantic feelings for Kakashi, which were revealed only after her other team-mate Obito's feelings for her were revealed.Naruto chapter 244, page 14 Appearance Rin had short, shoulder-length, brown hair and large, bright, brown eyes. She also had two purple rectangular markings on each of her cheeks. She wore a long-sleeved black top, a high waist, light purple apron skirt under which she wore shorts. She also wore her village's forehead protector, sandals, and stockings that stopped at her thighs. While on missions, Rin carried around a backpack instead of a pouch containing her equipment. Abilities As a medical ninja, Rin's primary duty on missions was to give support to her team-mates which she did with great aptitude and was even able to teach her team-mates basic first aid. Despite her age, she displayed great skill with medical ninjutsu able to aid her team on a high-ranked missions during the Third Shinobi World War as well as successfully implant Obito's remaining Sharingan into Kakashi eye socket with only basic medical tools. Rin's will is also incredibly strong as she was able to resist leaking any information when under Kakkō's genjutsu. Stats Trivia * According to the databook(s): ** Rin's favourite food was strawberries, while her least favourite was tsukudani. * Her favourite word was . * Her hobby was collecting shells. * Rin's first appearance in the anime is actually in Naruto episode 72 in a flashback of the Third Hokage. Cam she suck a dick better than Sakura? References